Skaza (Disney)
Skaza, urodzony jako Taka, jest głównym antagonistą 32. pełnometrażowego filmu animowanego Disneya – Król Lew, pojawił się również w sequelu Król Lew II: Czas Simby i w drugim sezonie serialu Lwia Straż. Jest zazdrosnym młodszym bratem Mufasy i stryjem Simby. Pragnienie Skazy, by rządzić Lwią Ziemią, zmusza go do uknucia spisku mającego na celu zabicie jego brata i bratanka, dzięki któremu chce zostać jedynym władcą Lwiej Ziemi. Biografia Dzieciństwo i młodość Według książeczki „A Tale of Two Brothers” Skaza urodził się jako Taka, drugi syn króla Ahadiego i królowej Uru. Jego starszy brat Mufasa został wybrany na następcę króla, co wywołało w Tace wielki niepokój i oddaliło go od ojca i brata. Z biegiem czasu Taka zaczął obwiniać Ahadiego za to, że faworyzował Mufasę i nigdy nie miał czasu dla młodszego syna. Taka często spotykał się z trzema hienami: Shenzi, Banzaiem i Edem. Pewnego dnia Shenzi powiedziała mu, że mógłby zrobić coś, by Mufasa wypadł na tym źle, a wtedy Ahadi może zdałby sobie sprawę, że to Taka powinien być następnym królem zamiast swego brata. Sprawiło to, że Taka zaprowadził Mufasę do wodopoju, gdzie bawół o imieniu Boma odmawiał podzielenia się wodą z pozostałymi mieszkańcami Lwiej Ziemi, którzy w tym czasie doświadczali straszliwej suszy. Podczas gdy Mufasa próbował rozmawiać z Bomą, Taka ryknął i powiedział Bomie, że musi podzielić się wodopojem albo stanąć do walki z Mufasą. Boma wyszarżował z wody na Mufasę, któremu udało mu się uciec. W tym czasie trzy inne bawoły zaatakowały Skazę, a największy z nich uderzył go swoim ostrym rogiem. Taka stracił przytomność. Chwilę później przybył Ahadi, przewodząc stadu szarżujących słoni i innych zwierząt. Otoczyli oni bawoły z młodymi lwami. Król zganił bawoły i zajął się Taką. Róg bawoła głęboko naciął skórę przy jego lewym oku, pozostawiając skazę, która miała mu zostać do końca życia. Od tego dnia Taka kazał nazywać siebie „Skazą”. Jak ujawniono w serialu „Lwia Straż”, ponieważ Skaza był drugim dzieckiem króla, jako lwiątko został przywódcą Lwiej Straży – drużyny lwów, która ma za zadanie chronić Lwią Ziemię i Krąg Życia. Z tym tytułem Skaza otrzymał moc zwaną „Rykiem Praojców”. Jednak Ryk zawrócił mu w głowie i Skaza zaczął myśleć, że z tą mocą on powinien być królem, a nie Mufasa. Gdy reszta Lwiej Straży odmówiła mu pomocy w zabiciu Mufasy, Skaza wpadł w szał i użył Ryku, aby ich zniszczyć. Tym samym stracił tę moc, ponieważ nie można jej używać do złych celów. Król Lew Król Lew II: Czas Simby Lwia Straż Ciekawostki * „Taka” w języku suahili ma kilka znaczeń: „chcieć”, „pragnąć”, „brud” oraz „śmieć”. Galeria Skaza (Disney).jpeg en:Scar (Disney) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Król Lew Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Strażnicy więzienni Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Teatralni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Antropomorficzne postacie Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Kingdom Hearts Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Sensational Six Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy